Donde explotan las estrellas
by Red Viper
Summary: Dentro de ese castillo lleno de magia las ansías de vivir son más grandes que las de pensar en el futuro. Son jóvenes y en estos momento lo único que importa son sus varitas y sus escobas voladoras, las noches de cervezas de mantequilla, cigarros y besos a escondida en los pasadizos secretos. AU Harry Potter. Cryle y algunas parejas más.


**Título:** Donde explotan las estrellas

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Matt & Trey.

**Claim:** Craig Tucker/Kyle Broflovski.

**Advertencias:** AU Harry Potter.

.

* * *

.

El castillo era enorme.

Los estudiantes de primer año en Hogwarts se ubicaban en medio del pasillo, esperando ser llamados para definir su futuro dentro de ese mágico castillo.

Kyle temblaba de emoción. La profesora, con su semblante serio y un sombrero en la mano, se preparaba para comenzar a llamar uno a uno a los alumnos. El chico que se había sentado con él en el tren gimió cuando el primer nombre fue nombrado.

-Faulk, Annie –

-Tranquilo, Stan – El pelirrojo le dio una palmada en la espalda al chico a su lado. Este le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa y ambos fijaron sus ojos en la chica que yacía sentada adelante.

-¡Hufflepuff! – gritó el sombrero.

El comedor se lleno de aplausos y Kyle pudo sentir como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, a su lado, Stan se removía inquieto, poniendo aun más nervioso al pequeño Kyle.

.

Hay algo en el mundo que me lleva directo a donde explotan las estrellas.

.

El segundo nombre llamó la atención del pelirrojo una vez más.

-Cartman, Eric –

Un niño gordo salió de entre los alumnos de primero, caminando con una arrogancia que a Kyle le resultó repulsiva. El niño de ojos marrones se sentó en el asiento y el sombrero le cubrió parte del rostro.

-Que tenemos aquí – el sombrero habló y Eric frunció el ceño –, un autentico… ¡Slytherin! –

La sonrisa de superioridad se tatuó en el rostro de Eric, quién no tardó mucho en llegar a la mesa verde, en donde miradas de aprobación lo llenaron.

.

Hay algo en el mundo que no puedo explicar y que me hace temblar las piernas.

.

-Testaburger, Wendy –

La chica se dirige nerviosa hacia el asiento, pero a Kyle le parece que va bastante segura _y que es muy guapa, también_. Sus ojos lilas son enormes y se fijan inmediatamente en los verdes de Kyle, el matiz en los ojos de la chica hace que la sonrisa aflore en un instante, gesto que es devuelto desde lo alto.

El sombrero se tarda un poco más _(''Una chica brillante''_ dice, con un susurro _''Pero también tienes otras cualidades… aunque ya he tomado una decisión''_) y Kyle puede ver como la sonrisa de Wendy se agranda.

-¡Ravenclaw! – Por primera vez en esas horas, Wendy siente su pecho inflarse de orgullo. Se levanta y camina a paso rápido hacia su mesa, teñida de azul, en donde los aplausos y palabras de aliento la reciben.

.

Que suenen las campanas, que vuele el cardenal.

.

-McCormick, Kenneth –

Kyle se giró hacia el niño de cabello rubio y zapatos desgastados que se encontraba a su lado, sin querer había escuchado su nombre, cuando hablaba con otros niños.

A paso lento, el pequeño Kenny se encaminó hacia el taburete y Kyle tuvo la enorme necesidad de gritarle palabras de apoyo. Su cabellera rubia se cubrió completa en cuanto el sombrero se posó en su cabeza. Kyle miró la escena con atención, los ojos azules –con matices celestes, descubriría más tarde Kyle – de Kenneth estaban mirando con atención el suelo, casi como si ahí estuviera la respuesta a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su mente.

El sombrero demoró, y el pequeño pelirrojo sentía que podía morir de nervios ahí mismo.

-¡Gryffindor! – anunció por fin el sombrero y Kyle soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

De un salto, Kenny se dirigió hacia su destino, con una sonrisa inocente surcándole el rostro. Los leones lo recibieron con aplausos aun más fuertes que los de las otras mesas.

.

Brindemos en la cama y revolquémonos en sal.

.

-Thorn, Damien – El moreno sintió todas las miradas sobre él. Tener tal apellido era algo importante en el mundo mágico.

Kyle lo vio avanzar, con un caminar elegante, que el pelirrojo nunca había visto en su vida. Una elegancia innata, que rodeaba completamente al pequeño Damien. El sombrero se posó sobre su cabeza y Kyle tuvo el presentimiento de la casa que gritaría el sombrero.

-Eres astuto chico, e inteligente sin duda, lástima que tus actos no son regidos por tu cabeza – Los ojos de Damien se abrieron, ilusos antes las palabras del sombrero -, quizás tu lugar no sea el que quieres…

-Ponme en Gryffindor y te juro que solo quedaran tus restos calcinados – gruñó el pequeño, entrecerrando los ojos -, mi futuro está en Slytherin y haré lo imposible para alcanzarlo.

La sonrisa del sombrero fue instantánea.

-Sigo pensando que Gryffindor es un buen lugar para ti, pero viendo tu determinación puedo decir que serías perfecto para… ¡Slytherin! – El mentón de Damien no podría estar más alzado, se levanto orgulloso del asiento, aunque las últimas palabras del sombrero aun sonaban en su cabeza – Usa más la cabeza, chico.

.

Y mucho de belleza inútil para mi pasión.

.

-Stevens, Barbara –

Si Kyle pensó que Wendy era linda, cuando vio a la pequeña rubia se quedo sin palabras. La chica caminaba con una gracia innata, las ondas de su cabello se movían al compas de su caminar y la sonrisa en su rostro demostraba una felicidad máxima.

El sombrero se posó en su cabeza rubia, analizando. La chica se mordía el labio inferior, ansiosa y sus ojos lanzaron chispas cuando el sombrero grito su destino.

-¡Gryffindor!-

La mesa roja se lleno de aplausos y los ojos de Kyle siguieron a la chica hasta que se sentó con sus nuevos compañeros.

.

Porque sólo somos gotas de aire.

.

-Marsh, Stanley – Tanto Kyle como Stan se sobresaltaron ante el llamado, el de cabellos negros dudó antes de avanzar, hasta que la mano de Kyle se posó en su hombro, dándole apoyo. Stan sonrió tímidamente y avanzó.

Kyle lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que la sensación de ser observado lo golpeó con fuerza, se giró hacia la derecha y se topó con un par de ojos grises. Un chico de cabello negro –demasiado parecido a Stan – lo miraba fijamente, su rostro parecía no tener expresión, pero sus ojos eran tan profundos que Kyle sintió miedo de perderse en ellos, con sus once años, entendía que esa sensación no era normal.

Con sus mejillas coloreadas por un rosado claro, el pequeño pelirrojo le sonrió al extraño chico, pero este simplemente le mostró el dedo de al medio como respuesta y se giró. La boca de Kyle se abrió con incredulidad, pero prefirió voltear la mirada y concentrarse en Stan.

-¡Gryffindor! – el sombrero lo gritó apenas tocar la cabeza de Stan, el pequeño caminó con el pecho inflado de orgullo hacia la mesa escarlata, mientras sus nuevos compañeros lo recibían gustosos.

Ya quedaban pocos niños y los nervios de Kyle estaban a un nivel demasiado alto para su salud.

.

Hay algo en el mundo , sos vos en mi mundo.

.

-Tucker, Craig –

Kyle miró a su alrededor para saber quién era el próximo alumno en ir y para su sorpresa, el niño que lo había estado observando antes –ese que tenía un parecido alarmante a Stan – caminaba con lentitud hacia la profesora.

Kyle observó como el niño se sentó en el piso y la profesora procedió a colocarle el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-¡Slytherin! – gritó el sombrero, segundos después. Las serpientes aplaudieron a su nuevo compañero, mientras el chico se bajaba lentamente del asiento. Craig rodó los ojos antes de caminar hacia la mesa verde, tratando de ignorar las palabras que el sombrero le susurró antes de levantarse (_''Recuerda que de Slytherin han salido magos grandiosos, tú podrías ser uno de ellos si eliges el camino correcto''_).

.

Hay algo en el mundo que me lleva directo a donde explotan las estrellas.

.

-Broflovski, Kyle –

El pelirrojo sintió como su estomago se encongía dentro suyo. Caminó despacio, con la mirada al frente y respirando con dificultad. Cuando sintió el sombrero en su cabeza todo desapareció por un momento, solo podía sentir el peso de la tela sobre su cabeza y la voz del sombrero susurrando cosas que Kyle no podía entender (''Ravenclaw es una opción… pero también Slytherin…'' y ''… tienes la inteligencia y la astucia, pero a veces tus acciones no van acorde con lo que te dice tu cabeza…'')

-Creo que ya he tomado una decisión – el sombrero susurró y los ojos verdes de Kyle se fijaron inmediatamente en un par azules que se encontraba en la mesa escarlata.

-¡Gryffindor!-

Kyle dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo inconscientemente, para luego levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la mesa que se llenaba de aplausos.

Stan lo recibió con una sonrisa amistosa y un abrazo de felicitaciones, y Kyle pudo sentir como el león rugía dentro de su pecho.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** _Uf, hace años que quería escribir algo decente de una de mis parejas favoritas en este fandom. Quise hacer este AU porque hace varios meses que lo llevo pensando, he pasado noches enteras tratando de ubicar a cada quien en alguna casa y planear lo demás, ha sido todo un martirio pero valió la pena._

_Hasta el momento solo tengo pensado hacer el Cryle como pareja principal, aunque si voy a poner a otro tipo de parejas, de todos las formas, colores y sabores (?) -just kidding- Pero ya tengo vistas unas cuantas que pondré, como el clásico e infaltable Style._

_Otra cosa, esto es solo la introducción a la historia, para que se sepa quién quedó en tal y tal casa (puse a los personajes que más usaré... creo. A los que me faltaron, se sabrá más adelante, dont worry). En el próximo capítulo habrá un salto en el tiempo, yep, porque para lo que tengo planeado, no puedo usar a niños de 11 años... necesito a sus versiones adolescentes pero bueno, eso a nadie le importa mucho (?)_

_Recuerden, los comentarios son bien recibidos y ayudan en la motivación del autor ;n; -_

_**Pd:** El título es por una canción, la cual me inspiró para escribir esto (a pesar de que no tenga ninguna relación con la historia) y bueno, también puse pedazos de esa canción entre la In_


End file.
